The Demon's Curse (Shadouge)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: A Shadow/Rouge story.


_-Flashback-_

"_How could you?!" Rouge screamed, throwing a pillow at his face. He caught it easily with a single hand and dropped it to the floor. He grabbed her wrists to try and calm her struggling._

"_Please Rouge! Listen to me!" He pleaded, his ruby eyes wide and desperate for understanding. She didn't want to listen. Never again. Not to him…not to someone who lied to her. She aimed a high kick at his face and he jumped backwards to dodge it, releasing her hands. With agility like the agent she was, she dove from the open window behind her and flew off into the night, leaving him behind to watch her retreating silhouette, his arms crossed over his breaking heart._

_-End of Flashback-_

Shadow sat high in the limb of a maple tree, one leg dangling to the side and the other resting on the branch. The yellow and orange leaves danced around him with the breeze. Through a space in these leaves, the moon shown down upon him, her fullness displayed with great decadence. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, closing his eyes.

He had just lost the only true friend he had ever had, except perhaps Omega, who was in sleeping mode at G.U.N. headquarters and would be for another three years. Rouge…such a manipulative yet delicate creature. Ever since they began working together with G.U.N., Shadow had felt as though his life was beginning to piece itself together again. The amnesia had yet to fade and no memories had returned, but his time on Earth had helped create new memories to fill the void in his mind.

_I'm sorry Rouge…so sorry._

He covered his face with one of his hands as tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes. He cursed himself; he was the Ultimate Life Form. Why did he have these weak emotions; this overwhelming sense of loss and dread? He forced himself back to the silent stoic way he usually was, swiping the tears away. One teardrop beaded on the end of his finger and his ruby eyes flared in anger at the sight of it.

Suddenly a loud, piercing scream reached his ears and they twitched; his eyes widened in horror and recognition. _Rouge!_ Before even the blink of an eye Shadow was dodging between branches, heading for her. _I'm coming Rouge…just hold on!_

* * *

><p>Rouge was thrown to the ground once more by the dark hedgehog. His sinister scarlet-emerald eyes bored into her, a malicious smile crossing his lips, exposing his fangs. She couldn't escape; he had pulled both of her wings from her body, leaving herself coated with her own blood. She could still hear the tearing of flesh and the snapping of bones…her own screaming echoing in her ears.<p>

"Did you really think I would let you escape me?" The black hedgehog asked, that wicked smile not leaving his muzzle. He licked his lips slowly, sensuously, but there was nothing Rouge found attractive about the gesture…not anymore. "Did you really think I would let you get away with this?" He placed his foot on her knee and stomped down. With a disturbingly loud snap the bone shattered. Rouge screamed so loud her throat, raw as it was, began to bleed. She could taste the salty red mixture on her tongue.

"W-w-why? Why Shadow? P-please don't do this…" She whimpered, the pain shooting in rapid volts up and down her body. The white of her outfit was no longer its original color. Her ears flattened as the dark hedgehog cackled with laughter.

"Why not?! I find this so enjoyable, watching you writhe in agony. That pained expression…your screams…you look absolutely delicious." He licked his lips again and he grabbed Rouge up from the ground, forcing her head back, exposing her neck. Despite the pain she struggled; she clawed at his face and chest but found his grip like steel; she couldn't break free.

"NOOOO!" She screamed as his sharp fangs pierced her neck…

* * *

><p>Shadow heard a loud scream and then a weak whimpering below him. He looked down from the tree branch he had landed on.<p>

A grey-black hedgehog had Rouge in his arms, holding her immobile, drinking from her neck. Rouge herself, coated in crimson, was limp and unmoving in the creature's grasp, her eyes closed.

"Rouge!" Shadow launched himself at the grey-black attacker, his fangs growing at his panic and rage. The intruder looked over his shoulder at the red-black blur of Shadow and merely grinned before vanishing into a thick black mist-like substance that dissolved into nothing, dropping Rouge's lifeless body to the ground. Shadow landed lightly on his feet and rushed to Rouge's side, sliding onto his knees beside her.

"Rouge? Rouge!" Shadow shook her blood-caked shoulders, desperate to wake her. "Get up! GET UP!" He immediately began pressing on her chest, trying to perform CPR. He kissed her dry lips and could taste blood on them. "Please…Rouge, wake up!" He begged and pleaded but it was to no avail…Rouge's body remained cold and dead.

Shadow leaned his head back, howling and screaming in an emotional agony he had only felt once before. His whole being was filled with this shattering, piercing pain. His best friend…his only friend…

"No…Not again. Never again. I won't lose her!" Shadow scooped up the comatose Rouge and took off into the dark forest, heading for G.U.N. headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This is just part of a story that's been playing around in my head for a while. I'm not sure if I will continue it but if people are interested I might try and keep writing. Please review! It really does help. x3<strong>


End file.
